End of the World
by Joi Mugenno
Summary: CC/G(K) B/V 18/K L/T This story takes place in an Alternate Universe. Goku was never sent to Earth. When the Saiya-jins from Vegeta-sei attack Earth, all hope is lost.
1. End of the WorldChapter 1:Goku, or Kakar...

A/N:Hi, this is my first DBZ fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. Please review or email me if   
you find a problem. My email address is JoiMugenno@yahoo.com. Please tell me   
how you like it. Below is the detailed summary for this story.  
  
Summary: CC/G(K) B/V 18/K L/T This story takes place in an Alternate Universe.   
Goku was never sent to Earth. When the Saiya-jins from Vegeta-sei attack Earth,   
all hope is lost.  
Chi Chi lost hope in love after finding out the man she loves is supposed destory   
the world and kidnap her and sell her into slavery.  
Bulma lost her belief in her self when her family is killed before her eyes, and she   
failed to protect them.  
Eighteen lost confidence in her self when she failed to protect her friends.  
During the time they were slaves, they meet a new girl Launch.   
Will the girls escape and try to rebuild their world, or will love keep them from their   
prized dream:freedom?  
  
END OF THE WORLD  
By Joi Mugenno  
  
Chapter 1:Goku, or Kakarotto?  
The almighty Saiyan no Ouji, Prince Vegeta, glared at the   
chess board in front of him. They had landed on a planet called Chikyuu-  
sei, and they discovered a Chikyuu-jin game called Chess. The only   
problem the prince had with the game is to remeber the names of each  
piece, how far they move, ect.  
  
"Checkmate," Nappa said cheerfully, it wasn't often he  
played games with the prince and win.  
  
Vegeta blew up the board and the peices. "I win." he said as  
he got up and went to the window.  
  
Nappa was about to protest, but decided against it. "Yes, my  
prince." Nappa said bowing. Vegeta was most of a time like a jerk, but he  
was someone not to mess with.  
  
"Vegeta-ouji!" A voice called. The doors opened to reveal a  
man with really long black hair. "The soldiers will be ready to attack in  
about three days."  
  
"THREE DAYS!?!?!?!?" Vegeta shouted. "WE'VE BEEN  
HERE FOR A WEEK ALREADY!!!!!!!! WHY AREN'T THEY READY  
YET?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Well, the Slave Ship's workers been having some sexual  
problems. But the problem is solved now. The problems haven't been  
helping speeding the problems. It's been slowing them down" the  
man named Radditz andswered.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"  
"A few of the troops also helped the workers on the ship with  
the problem!" Radditz swallowed hard.  
  
"Well, hurrry up. I don't want to stay on this mudball much  
longer!" Vegeta snapped. He added, "And bring Kakarotto here."  
Radditz bowed. "Hai, Vegeta-ouji."  
  
  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she looked at her test scores. *I'll never  
make it!* she thought. *Maybe Bulma-chan will help me.*  
  
"Ohaya!" a voiced called cheefully. Chi Chi looked up to see   
her one of her two bestest friends in the whole world, Bulma Briefs. Bulma   
approached her and looked down on her test. "You're not doing good."  
  
"Yeah." Chi Chi agreed. "Where's Eighteen?"  
  
"Here she comes!" Bulma answered, looking at the hallway.   
"Eighteen had to see Mrs. Math."  
  
"Sorry for taking so long." Eighteen panted when she got   
there. "Mrs. Math had to give a long lecture of not paying attention."  
  
"Maybe she wouldn't if you at least pay attention. Am I the   
only one getting the good grades?" Bulma asked to herself.  
  
"I'm not doing bad! I just got a B+ on my math test." EIghteen   
murmured.  
  
"Yeah, and I got a C+." Chi Chi siad almost to her self.  
  
"Hey we each got strenghs and weakness. Like I do the best   
at science and math, Chi Chi does good in Home Economics, and   
Eighteen is good in P.E.." Bulma pointed out.  
  
"Bulma, just because you can't cook and sew doesn't mean   
that you're not good at Home Ecs." Eighteen pointed out. "The teacher   
grades on effort."  
  
"I failed Home Ecs ever since I've been attending Home   
Ecs." Bulma said sheepishly. "I'm not doing good on PE., either."  
  
Eighteen grinned. "Yeah, we're the best in those subjects. All   
of them has one of us the best in it, execpt Art."  
  
"No one is good as Aprica in Art. But I'd say Chi Chi does   
do better in Art than we do." Bulma grinned.  
  
BEEP! BEEP!! Bulma looked at her beeping watch. "Well   
we have to get home now. Our own seperate ways...."  
  
"Don't look depressed. There's always tommarrow." Chi Chi   
said cheerily.  
  
"Sorry for not being able to help you on your math   
homework!" Bulma apologized. "Bye!" Bulma hollered as she went to   
Capsule Corp, her home.  
  
"Bye!" Chi Chi and Eighteen yelled back. They went their   
seperate ways.  
  
  
  
Kakarotto was wandering around in the streets of West City,  
dressed as a Chikyuu-jin. He wasn't pay attention where he was going, but  
what was around him. All of a sudden, he felt a sudden push, not very  
strong, really weak. He stopped walking and looked at the ground before  
him. There layed a really beautiful young girl on the ground, like she was   
pushed back. Around her was a bunch of books and papers.  
  
"Ow." the girl murmured as she rubbed her head. She tilted   
her head up to look at Kakarotto in the face. "Sorry for running into you like   
that."  
  
"Oh it's okay!" Kakarotto said cheerily. "It's my fault too. I   
wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." He grinned. "Let me   
help you." He bended dow to help pick up her books and papers. He gave   
them back to her and helped her up.  
  
"Agraito." the girl said. She smiled, and her cheeks turned   
pink. "Thank you for helping me."  
  
Kakarotto grinned and put his hand behind his head. "No   
problem."  
  
"By the way my name is Chi Chi." the girl intoduced. She   
held out a hand. "What's your name?"  
  
Kakarotto paused for a moment. Should he tell her his real   
name or not? He was nicknamed Goku, and he liked that name alot,   
because his mother called him Goku. And now she was dead. He decided   
what his reply to be. "Goku." He looked at Chi Chi's hand. "Umm...."  
  
"Not to be rude Goku-san, but do you know what a   
handshake is?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Er, no." Kakarotto said nervously, his hand behind his head.   
"hat's a handshake?"  
  
Chi Chi sweatdropped. He sure was cute, but dense. "Your   
supposed to grabbed my hand and shake it a litte. Here grab my hand with   
your right hand."  
  
Kakarotto did what he was told. Chi Chi gently shook it,   
moving it up and down. Kakarotto's mouth was in a shape of an O, and he   
nodded in understandingly. "Oh, okay!" he said.  
  
Chi Chi grinned. Not only was he cute, he was nice and   
sweet. "So, do you live around here?" she asked.  
  
"Um, well me and my friends travel alot, so we don't really   
live anywhere." Kakarotto said, half lying. He felt bad doing so. "Do YOU   
live anywhere near here?"  
  
Chi Chi nodded. "Yeah. I live in that big building with the   
words Apartments on it. Can you see it?"  
  
Kakarotto nodded. He could see the building. Why would   
she want to live in such a big building? He looked at his watch and sighed.   
He wanted to spend more time with Chi Chi. "I have to go."  
  
Chi Chi looked disappointed. "Can I see you again?" she   
asked, blushing.  
  
"Sure! How about tommarrow at that big building you live   
at?" Kakarotto sugested.  
  
"Sure. I'll be free at four. See you tommarrow!!" Chi Chi   
called as she ran to the Apartment building.  
  
"Yeah. See you." Kakarotto murmured.  
  
  
To be continued...... 


	2. End of the WorldChapter 2:The Second Day

Wow! I never thought I'd get a review so soon! Thanks Lady Nightshade for   
reviewing!  
Please tell what you think of my story! Should I continue it? Oh, and you'll probably   
notice the game console that's in the story. I couldn't think of any other consoles that   
have names that are easily messed up. And no, Saiya-jins can't read whatever junk   
Earth people write. They have they're own writing system. So they can't read the   
name of the console.  
I don't own DBZ. I forgot to mention that in the last chapter. I'm too lazy to go and fix   
it. Any how, please enjoy my story!  
  
END OF THE WORLD  
By Joi Mugenno  
  
Chapter 2:Second Day  
Kakarotto glared at the funny shaped thing in her hands. "What the   
hell is this?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know, Kakarotto??!!" Radditz snapped.  
  
"If you don't know, why are we going to do this, Radditz?" Kakarotto   
asked, looking up at his older brother innocently. "Is it some kind of punishment   
because King Vegeta is in a bad mood?"  
  
"I don't know. He wants us to figure it out. YOu know, which button   
does what, how to work the funny looking box thing, ect."  
  
"What's the funny looking box thing called?" Kakarotto asked   
innocently.  
  
"Umm....." Radditz paused. "C-Box? Or wast it H-Circle?......."  
  
"Radditz?" Kakarotto. "Why not make up a name for? Let's call it X-  
Box."  
  
"Why such a rideculous name?"  
  
Kakarotto grinned. "For starters look at the funny looking box thing!"   
He pointed the game console. "It's in a shape of a box. And it has a weird glowing X   
thing on it."  
  
"Hmph. Maybe you do have a brain Kakarotto." Radditz said rather   
rudely. "I wonder what's the real name for it."  
  
"We'll probably never know!" Kakarotto sighed.  
  
Under the little circle with an X on it was the words X-Box in clear bold   
letters.  
  
  
  
Bulma grabbed her books from her locker. That was until a pair of   
strong arms encircled her waist. "Hey, Babe." a male voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh, hey, Yamcha." Bulma said in a bored tone.  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me?" Yamcha whispered with a hurt tone.   
"Afterall, I left you alone for a week, you should thank me."  
  
"Sure, whatever Yamcha." Bulma didn't appear to be interested in   
him, and he knew it..  
  
"I did something nice for you! You should thank me!" Yamcha whined   
loudly.  
  
"Shut up. Everybody will be staring, you dolt." Bulma snapped She   
lowered her voice. "I want to see you after school." Bulma slammed her locker   
closed and walked off. "And don't try and follow me!"  
  
Bulma lowered her head. He liked Yamcha alot, so why is she doing   
this? She couldn't stand the pain anymore. THat's why she was doing this.  
  
"Yo, Genius, why don't you wake up?" a voiced called to her.  
  
Bulma snapped back to reality to see Eighteen waving a hand over   
Bulma's face. Chi Chi was standing right behind Eighteen.  
  
"Oh, hi girls." Bulma said smiling. She looked at Chi Chi. "Who was   
he?"  
  
"Who was who?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"That cute guy you were with yesterday." Bulma answered. "I folowed   
you home. But I decided to leave you alone when you started talking to him. So what   
did he say?"  
  
"Well, all we really did was introduce ourselves." Chi Chi answered   
quietly, her cheeks a bit red.  
  
"Do you like him?" Eighteen asked, smirking.  
  
Chi Chi glared at the blonde teenager. "I barely even know him!!" She   
paused. She put her hands behind her back and looked at the ground, her cheeks   
red. "Yeah, sorta."  
  
Bulma started giggling. Eighteen smirked. Chi Chi blushed even   
harder. "But it's just a tiny crush, okay?" Chi Chi snapped.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever." She smirked. "Tell me   
what you think of him tommarrow if you really do see him this afternoon!"  
  
"W..w..what??!!" Chi Chi stampered. "What did you say!?!? I thought   
you weren't listening!!"  
  
"Okay, I lied about the not listening part. I couldn't beleive you weren't   
yelling at me for making faces at you!!" Bulma said.  
  
"You were WHAT!!!!!?????" Chi Chi screamed. Everyone was   
looking at the teenage trio.  
  
Eighteen sweatdropped. "Stop screaming, you guys are making   
people stare." Eighteen added very quietly, "And they're making me nervous."  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma heard this and fell to the floor laughing. Eighteen   
was fearless, at least supposed to be. And she's scared of a few stares?  
  
"What the hell are you laughing at?" Eighteen snapped. Bulma and   
Chi Chi stopped laughing and looked at each other. They bursted out laughing   
again.  
"Well, what's so damn funny?!?!?!" Eighteen barked.  
  
"And you're called fearless!" Bulma exclaimed between giggles. "So,   
all you scared of is a few stares??"  
  
"I'm not scared, NERVOUS!" Eighteen snapped. "There's a   
diffrence!"  
  
"Yeah, right." Chi Chi said in between giggles. The bell rang and the   
girls moaned. "Well, see you girls at History."  
  
  
  
Kakarotto happily walked over to the Apartment building Chi Chi lived   
in. He looked all around him. There was alot of people here, he noticed. THere was   
even a few girls and boys who look like teenagers wearing identical clothing. He   
also noticed that the grils' uniform was similar to Chi Chi's when he first met her.  
  
  
In no time at all, Kakarotto was at the building's front door. All of a   
sudden, the doors flew open surprising him. De didn't know doors could fly open like   
that. He shrugged. He'll ask one of the builders back at the ship when the day was   
over.  
Kakarotto walked into a large room. It has tons of people. There was   
a desk to the sides, two stair cases, and two bow things. The doors to the box   
things opened like the door to the building. People were going in and out of it.  
  
Kakarotto leaned against a wall and searched the crowd. He didn't   
where she lived in the building, so he decided to stay there until he finds her. After a   
five minutes of searching, he manage to spot her about to walk up the stair case. He   
ran up to the girl.  
  
"Hey, Miss Chi Chi." Kakarotto called.  
  
Chi Chi turned around to see Kakarotto approaching her. She smiled   
brightly. "Hi. I didn't expect you to be here early."  
  
"Hehe. I had nothing to do, so I decided to come over early."   
Kakarotto grinned.  
  
"Do you like to fight?" Chi Chi asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Great! WHy don't you come with me to my Apartment while I get   
ready? I'm sure you'll get along with a cousin of mine!" Chi Chi ranted on.  
  
Kakarotto grinned. He like meeting new people. Especially people   
who have similar interests as him. "Sure."  
  
Chi Chi grabbed his hand and dragged him to the second floor. SHe   
went past about five doors until she reached her door. She took out her keys and   
opened it. She literally dragged Kakarotto into the front room where a girl with short   
messy dark blue hair sat, reading some kind of book  
  
"Aprica! Why don't you talk to Goku-san while I put my stuff away and   
get ready?" Chi Chi asked, or should I say, more like demanded.  
  
The girl, or Aprica, closed her book and looked at her cousin. "Sure   
Chi-chan. I'll watch and amke sure your boyfriend is behaving."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!!" Chi Chi snapped. She then turned to   
Kakarotto and said sweetly, "YOu can talk to Aprica. SHe might be bossy at first,   
but you'll come to like her."  
  
The Saiyan nodded as he watched Chi Chi walked into her room and   
slam the door behind her.  
  
"So, Goku-san, what do you like?" Aprica asked.  
  
Kakarotto grinned. "I like to fight and eat. Esepcially after a good   
spar."  
  
"Cool!" Aprica exclaimed. "I love to fight and eat too! I love good   
challenges! Bu, Chi Chi thinks I'm a human shapped black hole."  
  
Kakarotto cocked his head to the side. "What about black holes?" He   
saw a few, they weren't the greatest thing he'd ever seen. He was never really   
interested in black holes. He liked supernovas better. They were so much brighter.   
He liked bright things.  
  
Aprica sweatdropped. "She means I eat more than normal people   
eat. I'm like a living vacuum cleaner for food."  
  
"Oh." Kakarotto didn't know what a vacuum cleaner was, and he didn't   
want to know. He just wanted to see Chi Chi.  
  
Aprica went in front of a big black box and sat down. She pressed a   
button on a smalled balck bow and grabbed a funny shaped thing. It looked similar   
to the X-Box they had at the ship. Kakarotto watched Aprica play some video   
games.  
  
"You two having fun?" a familar female voice.  
  
"Chi-chan, no need to sneak up," Aprica said, her attention still   
towards the game. "Now why don't you and Goku-san go off now?"  
  
"Oh, alright." Chi Chi turned towards. "Come on Goku-san!"  
  
There were two loud rumbles. Chi CHi moaned. "You hungry Aprica-  
chan?"  
  
"Yup!" Aprica grinned. She turned to Kakarotto. "Hungry Goku-san?   
Chi-chan is an excellant chef."  
  
"Okay! I'm famished!" Kakarotto replied happily. He followed the two   
girls into a kitchen.  
  
While Chi Chi cooked, Aprica brought package upon package of   
food. CHi Chi looked at Kakarotto. "Maybe you should help Aprica."  
  
"Okay!" Kakarotto said cheerfully. he followed Aprica back and forth   
with packages after packages of food. After about half an hour, Aprica made him   
abandon a box he was carrying in the middle of the hallway and dragged him to the   
kitchen to get plates out. Really big plates.  
  
In about an hour, Aprica and Kakarotto were eating. They were eating   
fast and making a mess. Chi Chi ignored the mess and watched the two eat. In   
about two minutes they were full and content.  
  
Chi Chi and Kakarotto then left, leaving an angry Aprica cleaning up   
the kitchen.   
  
Once they were out Chi CHi giggled. "I never saw any one who had an   
apetite to match Aprica's!"  
  
Kakarotto grinned. "Well I guess we have a few things in common.   
Hehe." He paused. "Umm..where are we going?"  
  
"Why don't we go to the park?" Chi Chi suggested.   
  
"Ummm......" Kakarotto grinned. "What's a park?"  
  
Chi Chi sweatdropped. "Umm...It might be easier if I show you what a   
park is." Chi Chi glared at him. "Have you ever seen a park before."  
  
Kakarotto, who still had a grin on his face, shook his head. "Nope.   
Never seen one."  
  
Chi Chi grinned. "Follow me!" she said, dragging him down the stairs   
and outside a building. After a few minutes they were at a park, walking side by   
side.  
  
"So, uh, Goku-san, where are you from?" Chi Chi asked politely,   
turning her head to look at the Saiyan.  
  
"Uh...gee I don't know." Kakarotto answered, not really lying, not really   
telling the truth. He knew he was born at Vegeta-sei, but where on on Vegeta-sei   
was beyond him. He and his family moved alot, and never kept track where they   
were living before. "So that Aprica girl, she's your cousin?"  
  
Kakarotto didn't know Aprica, but there was something wierd about   
her. She could pass for a Saiyan, if she changed her hair and eye color. She even   
had a furry belt, only it was silver.  
  
"Yeah, sorta like half." Chi Chi answered.  
  
"Oh." was all that Kakarotto said. He kept glancing at the raven haired   
beauty right beside him. He like her alot, but he wasn't supposed to like her! He   
decided to pull his hair out in rage when he gets back to the ship. Well not literally,   
he liked having hair better than being bald.  
  
"So, do you go to school, or are you out on your own?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"I'm out on my own." He wasn't lying about that. He was sixteen, and   
he completed school. He glanced at his watch. *Damn.* "Uh..Chi Chi-san?"  
  
Chi Chi turned her attention towards Kakarotto. "Yes?"  
  
"I have to go now." Kakarotto said sadly. "You free tommarrow?"  
  
Chi Chi nodded her head eagerly. She couldn't wait for the next day.   
"Yep. Why don't you come over to my apartment tommarrow at the same time?"  
  
"Sure, Chi Chi Bye!" Kakarotto said, waving back at her as he ran off.  
  
Chi Chi sighed dreamily. "Bye."   
  
  
To be continued... 


	3. End of the WorldChapter 3:The Two Boys

I never thought I'd that many reviews in what? Two or three days? Or four? Anyways,   
a few reviews said it was funny. The story isn't really supposed to be funny. Well,   
some scenes deal with Saiya-jins games made by the people of Chikyuu-sei.   
Those are my most favorite scenes out of the story so far.   
I added a new game the Saiyans are gonna discover and never find out how to play.   
Beware, I added my favorite demi-saiya-jins to the story! They're only here to give  
Chi Chi and Bulma hard time. Maybe even more humor scenes.  
Anyways, I changed the rating and genres. It's now PG-13, and Romace/Humor. The story  
probably will fit in the humor catageory better than drama in the end.  
  
END OF THE WORLD  
By Joi Mugenno  
  
Chapter 3:Two Boys  
Bulma sat silently on the bleachers while she watched Yamcha and   
his baseball team practice. *Okay Bulma, chill. You've made up your mind. How   
hard can it be telling him you hate him?* Bulma paused. She sighed. *Eighteen is   
right. We've been becoming more distant and distant. What's up with that.* She   
frowned. *And you call yourself a genius, Bulma? More like a complete idiot!*  
  
"Hey babe." Bulma heard as a pair of arms were wrapped around her   
waist. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Thinking. Yamcha, can you sit here?" Bulma said, patting thempty   
space next to her. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure." Yamcha let Bulma go and sat next to her. "What is it that you   
want to talk about?"  
  
"Yamcha, I think we need to break up." Bulma whispered.  
  
"WHAT!" Yamcha shouted as lept up to his feet. "You think we should   
forget baout each other and move on?!!"  
  
"No." Bulma murmured. "I mean we can still be friends. Why can't we   
just be friends, and nothing else?"  
  
"Bulma.....are you serious?" Yamcha asked quietly. He couldn't   
believe his ears. He felt like breaking down and bawl his eyes out. "Bulma...say no   
please..."  
  
Bulma lowered her head. "I'm serious Yamcha." Bulma got up, her   
back facing Yamcha. She walked off quietly.  
  
"Bulma..."  
  
  
  
Bulma silently played with apeice of machinery she found at the edge   
at a city. She unscrewed screws, and switched wires around. After a while, she put   
the machinery back together and looked through the green screen thingy. Inside   
was a bunch of Japanese characters and numbers. *Now, to figure out how to work   
this thing.* She pressed a button on the side of the gadget, at on the screen thing it   
said, "Picking up two powerful Kis. They are identified as Kakarotto and Prince   
Vegeta."  
  
"What does carrots and princes of vegetables have to do with how to   
work this peice of crap!!!!" Bulma screamed in rage. She calmed down and   
pressed the button again.   
  
"Please plug in whater you want to download the Ki find program   
onto." said a voice. Bulma guessed it was the machine and plugged in an extra   
Dragon Radar. "Downloading." The voice paused for a minute, then said,   
"Downloading complete." The gadget turned off.  
  
Bulma looked at the once was Dragon Radar, now some kind of Key   
finder. Or was it Kay? That's it-Ki. The blue haired genius turned the Radar on and   
two large yellow circles appeared. Bulma grabbed her motorcycle capsule and ran   
out the door.  
  
  
  
"Now, according to this thing, there should be a large Ki around here   
somewhere." Bulma said to herself as she drove on her motorcycle, and in one   
hand, a radar. She looked up to see a large funny looking thing coming into view. "I   
wonder what that is. Huh?" She looked at the radar that was beeping. "I guess I'm   
really close."  
  
Bulma stopped and capsulized the bike and ran over to a large rock   
with caution. She peeked over the side two see two figures on the ground, a great   
distance away from each other. A short one with gold hair up like flames was the   
closest one to her. She pulled her head back behind the rock and and pressed a   
button a bracelet she had on that blocked Ki she made earlier that day.  
  
She managed to sneak off without being heard or caught, or at least   
she thought.  
  
  
  
When he was certain she was gone, Vegeta powered down.   
Kakarotto looked at him strangely and followed suit.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta?" Kakarotto asked curiously.  
  
"Some one was spying on us. And I have a feeling I might not like this   
person." Vegeta growled. He powered up again. "Let's continue anyways."  
  
Kakarotto nodded eagerly and powered up.  
  
  
  
Bardock and Radditz looked at the small blue thing in Turles' hand.  
"What the hell does it do!?" Radditz demanded. He picked it up and   
looked at it in diffrent angles. "What is it?!"  
  
"I don't know!!!" Turles snapped. "All I know so far is this is a chip of   
some sort." He said, lifting a small dark grey ship in the shape of a rectangle. "It's   
sopposed to attach to this doohickey somehow."  
  
"Let me see." Bardock took the blue thing and the chip. He stuck it in   
a pocket of some sort behind the screen thing. He kept turning it around until he   
managed to get it in, perfectly. "THERE!" Bardoack said in triampht.  
  
"....Nothing happened....." Radditz said. He took the blue thing and   
looked for a switch, or possibly a button. He found a switch on a side of the gadget.   
It took a while, but he managed to turn it on.   
  
A few colorful graphics were displayed on the screen. Then a bunch of   
letters of some sort apeared flashing on a screen. Radditz moved the switch thing   
and turned it off.  
  
"That was weird, what's so entertaining about that??" Turles asked.   
"These guys here sure are weird! Entertainment, yeah right. Just abunch of pictures   
to me."  
  
"What do you think we should call it??" Bardock asked. "We could   
always call it the Blue Thing."  
  
"That's not a bad name. The Blue Thing. It does describe it. Radditz   
said.  
  
If they could read Japanese, they would find out that is was called a   
Game Boy Advanced.  
  
  
  
It was the next day. Vegeta had beaten up about 20 body guards in   
rage. For an odd reason, his father, King Vegeta, wanted him to stay there, on the   
mudball called Chikyuu-sei, for another week! He walked over to a wall and kicked it   
down. He was feeling better, but not by much. He still wanted to kill his father.  
  
Kakarotto came into the training room with the biggest grin Vegeta   
had ever seen. The prince could tell that Kakarotto was happy.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta!" Kakarotto said cheerfully. "Nappa said you wanted to   
see me!"  
  
"Yeah, I've been told you've been sneaking out." Vegeta answered.   
"What's that about?"  
  
"I've been exploring the place. YOur dad told me to and report   
anything I found that might be usefull." Kakarotto answered, half lying. He didn't quite   
explore, more like seeing Chi Chi. But he did explore some places and new things   
from Chi Chi.  
  
Vegeta frowned. "Youre dismissed."  
  
"Okay, Vegeta!" Kakarotto said cheerfully. He walked out, the grin he   
had when he came in was still there.  
  
  
  
Chi Chi and Goku were walking around the city, talking. It wasn't   
much, but they spended most of they're time talking.   
  
It was around 6 o'clock, and Goku had to leave. After they said   
goodbye, they went they're seperate ways.   
  
Chi Chi sat at a nearby park bench. She sighed and started thinking.   
She liked Goku alot. She loved spending time with him more than anything else in   
the whole world.She---  
  
Before Chi Chi could finish the thought, a boy landed on top of her.   
Chi Chi was laying the ground, with a little boy on her back.  
  
"GET OFF ME!!!" Chi Chi shrieked. The boy imedietly got up and   
turned to face the black haired teenager. CHi Chi got up and looked at the boy. She   
gasped.  
  
"Y...y...y..you l..l..look like G..g...goku!" Chi Chi stuttered, pointing at   
the small boy. And he did. The same hair, eyes, nose, everything!! Exept his face   
was a bit rounder, but otherwise, they look identical.  
  
The boy frowned. "But I'm not Goku, my name is Goten." Goten   
grinned. "What year are we in?"  
  
Chi Chi frowned. "862{1}. Why?"  
  
Goten gasped in horror and started panicing. "Oh no! Trunks' mom   
will kill us! And mom won't be any help!!!" He began to run around in circles like   
there was no tommarrow.  
  
"What do you mean 'us'?" CHi Chi asked frowning. He was cute, but   
he was sure acting weird.  
  
"Me an' Trunks." Goten paused. He stopped running and grinned. "I   
can feel Trunks!!" He turned to Chi Chi. "You wanna come too?" He didn't wait for   
an answer. He lifted Chi Chi up and flew off.  
  
  
  
Bulma glared at a lavender haired boy that claimed to be named after   
a pair of shorts. The boy was wearing the wierdest clothes she had ever seen. He   
was waering blue spandex, under a white armor like plate over his chest and back.   
He had white gloves and white boots, at the tip of each boot were the color of gold.  
(You know, Saiyan armor with a cape??)  
  
The boy frowned. "But it's not my fault that you put that stupid machine  
there!" he argued back.  
  
Bulma was ready to kill him. "How would I know that you'd pop out of   
nowhere onto any of my machines?!?!"  
  
Trunks snorted. "How should I know? I'm not the genius!"  
  
"Just because I'm possibly the smartest girl that ever walked the face   
of the planet doesn't mean I can see the future!" Bulma snapped.  
  
Before Trunks caould say a smart-mouth remark, a little boy in a outfit   
similar to Trunks, minus the cape, holding Chi Chi, flew into the room, making a hole   
in the ceiling.  
  
"Goten!" Trunks shouted as he ran to his best friend. Goten let Chi   
Chi go and flew to his friend. "Trunks!"  
  
Meanwhile, Chi Chi was glaring holes into the boys' skulls as Bulma   
stared in horror at the hole in the ceiling.  
  
"Grrrr.....YOU BAKA TRUNKS!!!!!!" Bulma screamed. "YOU BROKE   
MY ROOF, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks smirked. "But Mmmmmmoooooommmmm!!!!!!!"  
  
Bulma paused, and then asked weakly, "Mom?"  
  
Trunks nodded. He watched in amusement as the 16 year old genius   
fall to the floor. Chi Chi looked from Trunks to Bulma, Bulma to Trunks, Trunks to   
Bulma and frowned they didn't look alike THAT much.  
  
Chi Chi thought a few guys that could be Trunks' father. Yamcha?   
Maybe they got together again? Naw, Trunks didn't look or act like him. The cute   
guy that Bulma was flirting with? Couldn't be, Trunks didn't look a thing like him.   
Unless he and Yamcha got parents like him, which she seriously doubted. After   
going through a dozen diffrent males she decided to give up. What was his father?   
An arrogant, ass that's a prince of an alien race named after vegetables?  
  
Chi Chi looked at Goten. "Well, whos' YOUR mother, or possibly   
father?"  
  
Goten grinned. "Can't tell. Sorry. My mom is scarier than Mrs. Bulma,   
and if she finds out, who knows what horrors she might do." Goten and Trunks   
shivered.  
"Is she really that bad?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks exclaimed. "My dad and Goten's dad are the most   
powerful warriors in existence! And with a kitchen appliance, Goten's mom can   
make the two cower at her feet! And her power level doesn't even surpass 1000!"  
  
Chi Chi had hard time to beleive that a woman who couldn't even   
daze someone with a punch, have two of the strongest men in the universe fall to   
their knees. DId the kitchen appliance have something to do with it? She didn't know   
what 'power levels' were, but she was probably weak.  
  
To be continued......  
  
MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! More trouble! Goten + Trunks = Pranks! I love adding those two in stories!  
It's so much fun!  
  
Let me explain the outfits, they came from the future! If you read the ending that does not  
exist yet, then you'll understand why they're wearing those weird things.  
  
Anyways, review please!  
  
Joi Mugenno 


	4. End of the WorldChapter 4: Movie Theatre...

I got another chapter out! Wow, I never thought I'd get 11 reviews in what? Two or three weeks? Anyways, updates should be coming in quicker now that it the weekend before Thanksgiving week, which means no school for a week! More updates, too!  
  
I'm planning on starting another story, called Running Away, but I'm not sure. Please enjoy while I ponder about writing another story. If you voice out your opinions about starting another story, it would be a great help!  
  
END OF THE WORLD  
By Joi Mugenno  
  
Chapter 4: Movie Theatres  
Bulma sat at the sidelines, watching her two friends, Chi Chi and   
Eighteen, spar. She sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't feel comfortable here,   
especially with Yamcha in the same building. She could feel Yamcha's eyes on her,   
and it made her feel uneasy.  
  
She opened her eyes and got out her book about all kinds of   
sciences. She couldn't consentrate, her thoughts kept going back to the scene from   
the day before. The scouter, the two blondes, especially the two blondes. The one   
close up to her, the short one. She was sure the second guy was taller than him...not   
that she actually cared...  
  
Bulma looked up to her two sparring friends. She and Chi Chi have 7   
or 8 year olds to worry about and they loved getting into mischief. It wasn't a good at all.   
  
"Bulma, you okay?" a voice asked, cutting into her thoughts.  
  
Bulma snapped back into reality to see Chi Chi and Eighteen looking   
worriedly at her.  
  
Bulma nodded. "Mmhhmm." She shut her book and put it in her back   
pack. She grabbed her back pack and turned sat to wait for Chi Chi and Eighteen   
to change.  
  
When they came out, the trio went out the door, carrying their bags.  
  
"So Eighteen." Bulma asked, turning to her blonde friend. "You wanna   
meet Goten and Trunks?"  
  
Eighteen looked at Bulma. "Sure."  
  
Chi Chi grinned. "But if you come, you'll have to help clean up the   
mess they'll make."  
  
"But I thought you barely knew them. " Eighteen replied, raising an   
eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, but last night they made a huge mess. They were trying to bake   
something in the oven. They said it was a cake." Bulma said. "But I doubt that. Why   
would they add corndogs and coffee beans in their cakes?"  
  
Eighteen made a face, and Chi Chi grinned. "But they're cute!" Chi   
Chi protested.  
  
  
  
Bulma opened the door to her gigantic house to see a large mess   
with a boy sitting in near the TV blowing up vases. He had blonde hair sticking up   
and turquoise eyes.  
  
Chi Chi and EIghteen peeked in and they're eyes widen. Bulma   
clenched her firsts and stomped over to the boy.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU AT MY HOUSE   
DESTROYING IT!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed. Where were her parents?  
  
The boy crossed his arms. "Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Tell my now you little bastard!" Bulma snapped  
  
"Fine, fine.No need to be so grouchy. I'll tell you because you're so   
weak it's pethetic." The boy said getting up to his feet. "My name's Gotenks."  
  
Eighteen raised an eyebrow. "What kind of name is THAT?"  
  
"The name of the most magnificent warrior in the universe!" Gotenks   
answered.  
  
"And why are in my house? And destroying it?" Bulma asked   
impatiently.  
  
"I-" Before he could finish the next word, he defused (AN: Since you   
know it's Gotenks, there's no point in describing the scene where Goten and Trunks   
defuse.) and Trunks and apeared, side by side in the same position and Gotenks   
was. The boys looked at each other. "Uh oh."  
  
"What the hell...." Eighteen murmured, not beleiving her eyes. "What   
happened?"  
  
Goten looked down, his hands behind his back, moving his feet back   
and forth. "We didn't do anything bad! Me an' Trunks only did the fusion technique!"  
  
"Join together into one?" Bulma said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"How ja' know?"  
  
"That's what fusion means." Bulma answered. She frowned. "Where   
are my parents?"  
  
"They went out to get something to eat." Trunks answered, crossing   
his arms.  
  
  
  
Kakarotto, Turles, and Bardock looked at the purple box shaped thing   
on the floor. Beside a bunch of things that were similar to the controllers of the X-  
Box, but not quite.  
  
Turles lifted the box up and looked at it at all diffrent angles. "What the   
hell it is?"  
  
"Dunno. But it reminds me of the X-Box!" Kakarotto said, grinning his   
head off.  
  
Bardock took the purple box from his nephew. "Maybe it works the   
same way! Hey, what should we call it?"  
  
"Let's call it a Game Cube!" Kakarotto suggested happily. Turles and   
Bardock looked at him. Kakarotto explained, "You see, it's supposed play what   
Chikyuu-jins called games, right? And since it's cube shaped, I added cube to it's   
name. Game Cube. I didn't add box to it, because X-Box had the word box in it!"  
  
The two older Saiyans nodded in union that they understand.  
  
Guess what? If they could read Japaneses, they would have known it   
was called Game Cube. (AN: Does anyone out there find a pattern in naming these   
consoles and other junk? Geuss.)  
  
  
  
Trunks and Goten stared in horror at their dinner. All they were eating   
tonight was a hamburger, fries, and a some soda.  
  
"OH NO, TRUNKS!!!!" Goten whined, hugging Trunks. "WE'RE   
GONNA DIE OF HUNGER!!!!"  
  
"I'm with ya pal." Trunks said, hugging Goten back. "Let's die like true   
Saiyans....."  
  
Chi Chi, Bulma, and Eighteen sat eating, ignoring the two over   
reacting boys. Chi Chi discovered the hard way the night before, that they can eat   
more than five armies put together. Their punishment for wrecking Bulma's house   
was very little food.  
  
"So, Bulma, you broke up with Yamcha after all?" EIghteen asked,   
trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Yeah. You were right. We were getting kinda distant." Bulma   
murmured. She then brighten up. "Why don't we got to the movies? There's a great   
movie coming on!"  
  
"You mean that war picture?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Yeah, it should also keep the boys quiet and still." Bulma said,   
pointing to the boys who were still over reacting and whining. They had yet to touch   
the food.  
  
"GOTEN, TRUNKS!" Chi Chi hollered. The boys stopped and looked   
at her. "FInish you're meal. We're going to the movies in an hour!"  
  
Trunks and GOten looked at each other with a confused expression.   
What's the movies?They then finished they're meal in less than a second, including   
their sodas.  
  
Chi Chi nodded in satifaction and finished her own meal.  
  
  
  
Bulma paid for their tickets and led them in. Eighteen went to reserve   
seats, while Bulma, Chi Chi, Goten, and Trunks went off for snacks.  
  
When they finished, they bought more snacks than the employers ever   
sold in one day. They were so happy, they could have all the snacks they wanted.   
Goten and Trunks cleared out the candies and milkshakes.  
  
They then went to find Eighteen in the theatre room. They took they're   
seats and talked. Bulma, Chi Chi, and Eighteen were talking about girl stuff, while   
Goten and Trunks discussed about they're next prank on something called Oolang.  
  
The movie started. It was a war picture. The boys' eyes were glued to   
the screen, watching with great interest. Bulma giggled silently. They looked like   
they never saw a theatre before. How absurd! How could anyone live without a   
movie theatre? (AN:I agree with her. Don't you?)  
  
"Bulma, how come we're letting them see this?" Chi Chi asked as she   
winced at the sight of a man's head getting shopped off on the screen.  
  
"It keeps them quiet. Maybe we can use the movie theatre trick to   
keep them behaving!" Bulma whispered back excitedly. "They seem to like it!"  
  
Chi Chi looked at the boys. They were staring at the screen, oblivious   
to the world around them. They hadn't even blinked their eyes. They did stuff food   
into their mouth once in a while, more they wer paying more attention to the screen   
before them.  
  
After the movie, they were talking about the movie and how "cool" it   
was. The three teenaged girls looked at the boys uncertain. Without a doubt, they   
loved violence and fighting.  
  
  
  
Chi Chi lifted up a framed picture of Kakarotto and his eating ice   
cream for the first time. Chi Chi grinned. It was a funny experience.  
  
Chi Chi sighed. She sat at her sofa, sighing. She held the picture to   
her chest, a dreamy expression on her face. Sure Kakarotto was weird, strange,   
and dense, but he was cute.  
  
"Miss Chi Chi?" a voice piped into her thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Chi Chi looked to the side to see Goten looking at her   
innocently with his wide eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"Why - of course I am!" Chi Chi answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You didn't look okay." Goten said, looking unconvinced. "YOu had a   
weird expression your face!"  
  
Chi Chi blushed and glared at Goten. She could hear APrica laugh in   
the background. "I was......daydreaming....." CHi Chi admitted, turning redder.  
  
Goten cocked his head in confusion. "Whatsa 'daydreaming'?"  
  
Chi Chi looked at Goten uneasily. He looked and acted too much like   
Kakarotto for her comfort.  
  
"Can I see that picture?" Goten asked, pointing to the picture in Chi   
Chi's hand. Chi Chi nodded as she handed him the picture. He studied the picture   
and hand it back grinning. "He looks like my dad's cousin!"  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
Hehe. I added Gotenks in. Should I keep the demonic duoin the story long enough to pull a prank on Vegeta, Bardock, Kakarotto, Turles, ect? Or should I make Bulma make a time machine to return them back to the future? Does anyone care enough to answer my questions??  
  
Don't worry adbzfan2k03, those two will get their share. I'm doing G/CC first because it's easier to have Kakarotto, or Goku, be surrounded by weak people, and not loose and blow up the city. Same with K/18 and T/L. I still arguing with myself on how those couples are gonna meet.  
  
JOi Mugenno 


	5. End of the WorldChapter 5: Plans

Here's the next chapter!! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
END OF THE WORLD  
By Joi Mugenno  
  
Chapter 5: Plans  
Chi Chi looked at Goten strangely. Is he somehow related to   
Kakarotto? "How much?"  
  
Goten grinned. "He could pass for my dad's clone. I have difficulty   
telling them apart, if it weren't for the bond we share."  
  
"Oh." Chi Chi looked down at the picture in her hands. What bond?   
She looked at Goten then at the picture in her hands. The look so much alike, that   
it's uncanny. "Wanna go see Trunks?"  
  
Goten nodded. He looked at her suspiciously. Was she and Bulma   
gonna do something fun without him? Or go back to the theatre without them? Or try   
to pry out the future from them? Or convince them to tell who'll they'll marry with   
pumpkin pie? Or make them go shopping with Bulma? Or worse -   
STARVE????!!!!!! NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!   
  
"Come on! I have to see someone soon! If you don't hurry up I'll be   
late!!!" Chi Chi said, shoving Goten out the door and onto the elevator.  
  
They started their journey to Capsule Corps.  
  
  
  
Trunks laid on his bed while Goten was going through Trunks' toys   
and games Bulma gave Trunks once he got here.   
  
Trunks sat up and looked at Goten. "Hey, Goten, do you think our   
parents will get together with their mates?"  
  
Goten looked at Trunks without worry. "Don't worry, my mom already   
met my dad!"  
  
"HOW!?!?!" Trunks demanded. "Aren't our dads aliens? So, how did   
your mom meet him, HUH!?!?!" Trunks paused, then added, "WHAT ABOUT MY   
PARENTS?"  
  
"Don't worry Trunks. Ojii-san said that our fathers invaded Earth,   
kidnapped our mothers, and fell in love!!" Goten said cheerfully.  
  
"Who, the Ox-King, or Bardock-san?"  
  
"Bardock-san. ANyways, that's not important now. OUr fathers will   
kidnap our mothers soon!" Goten picked up a box full of puzzle peices. He went   
over near the bed, sat down and open the box to begin the puzzle. "Let's just think   
about how we're getting home!"  
  
"Yeah. About the time machine, and if we really wanna go back and   
face the wrath of our moms." Trunks started helping Goten with the puzzle peices.   
There was a long pause.   
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
  
  
Nappa and Turles looked at the big black box sitting in front of them. It   
had a black screen, with buttons on the side.   
  
Nappa looked at the buttons. The big red one was luring him to push   
the button. His curiousity got the better of him, and he pushed the button. All of a   
sudden, the screen was filled with moving graphics that look realistic and REALLY   
REALLY LOUD explosions.  
  
The two Saiyans screamed and jumped behind the couch in surprise.   
Why didn't Bardock told them that the box did that when he handed them the box?  
  
Turles, who was covering his ears, went up to the box slowly, and   
pushed the big red button. "Ow, my ears." He said, rubbing his sore ears. He   
looked at Nappa and shouted, "Why'd you do that?" He started chasing Nappa   
around the ship.  
  
  
  
Kakarotto shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He was waiting the   
annoucement on when they attack this mudball. He was happy and excited, and   
mad and annoyed at the same time. He had grown quite fond of the Chi Chi girl, but   
he couldn't wait to finish the mission and get back home.  
  
"Son, is something bothering you?" Bardock asked, as he watched   
his son who kept shifting in his seat with a nervous look.  
  
"No, nothing at all." Kakarotto lied. Bardock of course knew he was   
lying, he was never a good liar. "Nothing......"  
  
Bardock frowned, but he turned his attention to Vegeta who was   
screaming at some guards. They must of gotten Vegeta mad at them, which wasn't   
too hard.  
  
After waht seemed like hours, Vegeta stopped yelling at the guards.   
He then turned his attention to the Saiyans in front of him to begin discussing the   
plan.  
  
  
  
Chi Chi entered a cafe and sat down at a table, waiting for Kakarotto.   
She hoped he remembered his way here. She ordered a strawberry milkshake,   
hoping that the milkshake will make time fly faster. An it did, sorta.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, Kakarotto did come, just about one   
minute late. He took his seat across from Chi Chi grinning.  
  
"Sorry I'm late! I had some...uh...buisness to take care of!!" Kakarotto   
said. "Uhhh...hehe...."  
  
"Goku, tell me something." Chi Chi said, leaning in closer. "Do you   
have an identical cousin?"  
  
Kakarotto nearly fell out of his seat in surprise. How in the name of   
Vegeta-sei did she know he had an identical cousin?????????????  
  
  
  
Trunks looked at the hole on the side of the GR. Bulma invented that   
room so the boys could train and stop wrecking Bulma's house and Chi Chi's   
apartment. *Worse those onnas could do is starve us!* Trunks thought.  
  
Goten looked at the hole in horror. "Oh no, Trunks! We're in so much   
trouble! Miss Bulma will kill us!.....And my mom might help!!!"  
  
"Goten, the most horrible and cruel and nasty thing they could do is   
starve us!" Trunks reminded his young black haired friend. "And make us go   
shopping!" Trunks paused. "And you gotta stop calling Chi Chi-san 'mom'."  
  
"But Trunks, it's a habit that's hard to break! You're lucky! Bulma   
already knows she is your mom!"  
  
"But if you let it slip, you might never be born! Remember, you look   
exactly like Kakarotto and that Turles guy....! At least, according to Gohan-san....."  
  
"Then he must be!! Onii-san is hardly ever wrong!"  
  
"He could just be, baka! Now shut up while I think of a way to out of   
this mess."  
  
Goten glared at his friend but did what he was told.   
  
Half an hour later : "Trunks, why are you named after underwear?"  
  
  
  
Bulma lifted an orange ball that was the size of her fist. On it was five   
red stars. "YES!!!" Bulma tossed her shovel into her capsule car and stood up. She   
dusted most of the dirt off her shirt and pants. Bulma grinned. She had six more   
balls to get to wish for the perfect boyfriend! That shouldn't be to long!  
  
"B-chan?" Bulma turned around to face the owner of the voice. There   
stood a very dirty Eighteen. "Found it yet?"  
  
"YUP!!" Bulma held out her hand to show the mystical ball. "Right   
here."  
  
"B-chan, tell me again, why are you wishing gor a perfect boyfriend   
when there's always Yamcha." Eighteen asked, observing the sphere in her hands.  
  
"Yamcha isn't the one for me." Bulma said softly. "I just...don't love him   
anymore. That's one of the reason I broke up with him. I feel quilty though. It must of   
hurt him."  
  
"Hey, I'm sure he's happy if you are." Eighteen stated. "He told me   
that a few weeks ago when I asked him how he would take it if you broke up with   
him."  
  
Bulma looked at Eighteen strangely. "Why would you care, Eight-  
chan?"  
  
"I was just curious on his reaction." Eighteen smirked and chuckled.   
"You should've seen the look on his face, it was priceless."  
  
Bulma grinned. "If you laughed at it, it must be." Bulma took the   
magical sphere from Eighteen's hand and tossed it in a brown bag. "Come on, one   
more ball, and we're done for the day. The ball is 100 miles Southwest." Bulma   
stated, looking at the dragon radar in her hands.  
  
  
  
Chi Chi glared at Kakarotto. She knew he was lying. What's wrong   
with knowing what his cousin looked like? "Are you sure you don't have an identical   
cousin?"  
  
"Eh.......YEAH! Of course I'm sure......." He said, trailing off a bit at the   
end. "Why would you like to know?"  
  
"A little friend of mine." Chi Chi frowned. "I don't beleive you."  
  
Kakarotto nearly fell from his seat - AGAIN!!! He knew she wanted the   
truth, but he couldn't give it away. What did she want him to do, walk up to her and   
tell her he is a Saiya-jin, puck her up, and toss her into the slave ship? He would be   
telling half the truth.... "Ok, I'll admit it. I do have an identical cousin. Just don't tell   
anyone, Ok!"  
  
Chi Chi smiled, oviously happy. "Sure, under one condition."  
  
Kakarotto looked at her horrified. What would she want?   
  
Chi Chi smirked. "You'll have to help me go shopping." With that,   
Kakarotto passed out, leaving Chi Chi laughing her lungs out.  
  
  
  
Trunks and Goten sat in front of the TV, playing a Game Cube game   
of some sort. They had abandoned the hole in the GR. There was nothing they oculd   
do about the hole. Besides, who couldn't resist Goten's puppy-dog face? It confused   
him that Goten didn't used it the day before, before they went to the movie theatre.   
Why should he be confused? Goten is the brightest person in the world.  
  
Goten took the game out and went through Trunks' video games.   
"What do you wanna play next?"  
  
"Dunno. We can always go bug my grandmother for food." Trunks   
answered. "Or we can go bug my grandfather to see if the time machine is done."  
  
"Let's do both!" Goten cheered, racing towards the kitchen. "Come   
on, Trunks!"  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Trunks yelled, racing after his friend.  
  
  
  
Vegeta nearly fell alseep, waiting for his teacher for Health Class. His   
father insisted that he should continue his classes, even if he was out plurging   
planets. Vegeta lifted his head and looked up at the clock. 12:15. That damn   
teacher was 45 minutes late!  
  
The door slid open and out came the teacher, humming merrily and   
skipping to his desk.   
  
"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?" Vegeta snapped.   
"WELL!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
The teacher stepped back in fear. Vegeta was not someone to mess   
with, especially if he was mad.  
  
"Y..y..y..your f..f..father w..w..w..wanted m..me." the teacher stuttered.  
  
"Oh." Vegeta rossed his arms and set his feet on the table before   
him. "Are we going to get started or do I have to blow you to smitherines?" (AN:   
Let's just say that Veggie-kun got bored and blew up his teacher.)  
  
  
  
Bulma glared at the two demi-Saiyans as they looked down. "Well??"  
  
"Gomen, Bulma-san." Goten said, never taking his eyes off the   
ground. "I didn't mean too."  
  
"I'm sorry, too Okaa-san." Trunks said. "I know you worked hard on   
the GR, but I couldn't hold back like that all the time." Trunks continued to look at the   
floor guiltily.  
  
Bulma sighed and shook her head. What was she gonna do with   
those two? Especially her "son". "I guess I can't do much. I've been wondering   
though, how can two children like you get so powerful?"  
  
The duo exchanged glances. Goten nodded. Trunks spoke up. "We   
can't tell you, it might ruin our chances for being born! But, what I can tell you is that   
you'll meet 'em tommarrow, or even the day after that day, or even after that day. I'm   
not really sure, but in a few days."  
  
Bulma grinned. At least that kid told her something. She sat down in   
front of the boys and looked at Goten. "I wish I knew at least one of your parents,   
Goten-kun. Too bad I don't..."  
  
"But you do! Chi-" Goten was cut off by Trunks who tackled the poor   
boy, trying to shut him up. "Ow , Trunks-kun, why did you do that?"  
  
"Dummy! If she knew, then your mother will find out, then you'll never   
be born, and then I might never get a best friend!!" Trunks shouted.  
  
"Chi?" Bulma said, getting the boys' attention. "Goten, your mom is   
CHI CHI?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Ooooo, GOTEN NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!!!!" Trunks   
scolded. "YOU'RE RUINING THE CHANCES TO BE BORN!!!!!!"  
  
Goten looked down sadly. "Gomen, Trunks-kun. It slipped."  
  
"It's Okay, Goten-kun." Trunks hugged Goten. "As long as Chi Chi-san   
doesn't find out." Trunks added glaring at Bulma who was whistling innocently.  
  
Bulma grinned. "Too late."  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other, then to the door way to see   
Chi Chi standing there with a look of shock on her face, with the mother of all frying   
pans, much to their complete horror I might add.  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other and swallowed hard. How did   
she get their without them noticing? They did even sense her coming. As a matter of   
fact, they didn't even sense her or Bulma!  
  
Seeing the shocked expressions on their faces, Bulma smirked. "I   
made a Ki-shielding bracelet. In other words, the bracelet she is wearing makes you   
can't sense her." She turned to Chi Chi. "Heard the news?"  
  
Chi Chi nodded and fainted.  
  
To be Continued.......  
  
Chi Chi found out. Will Kakarotto(Goku) and Chi Chi ever be together now? Is Goten  
desperate enough to play matchmaker?  
  
Well, how you like it? I know it's taking forever to the kidnapping part. Either   
chapter 6 or 7 is when the planet Earth is gonna be conquered by Saiy-jins.  
  
Should I have Bulma wish for a perfect boyfriend and have Vegeta kidnap her? Or  
should she keep a few balls and have it do some good in the future? Please review and   
give you thoughts and tell how you think of the story.  
  
Joi Mugenno 


	6. End of the WorldChapter6:Exploring

AN:Hi, I'm back!!! Sorry for not getting this done earlier, but I'm out of ideas on the kidnapping part. I'm also having a little writer's block problem. Otherwise, nothing much is happening.  
  
As for Lady Nightshade's question, yes Chi Chi and Turlus will meet. After the last line of chapter 4, of course they'll meet.   
  
As for Trunks and Bulma, I did make them argue often, don't I? There's no need to worry, Trunks and Bulma will argue less and less til they don't, because soon Bulma will have Vegeta to yell at! As for Trunks, I did gave him an attitude, didn't I? He's kinda mean to Goten, but he'll loosen up. He's jus upset with the whole time traveling thing.  
  
END OF THE WORLD  
By Joi Mugenno  
  
Chapter 6: Exploring  
Bulma watched the two boys as they ate cookies and played video   
games. The fainted Chi Chi was on a sofa, righ next the sofa Bulma was sitting on.   
Chi Chi's frying pan never left her hand.  
  
Bulma glared at the pan in her friend's hand. She never understood   
why her friend became attached to the thing. When she got angry, she usually   
screams alot and will throw things. Now she'll beat the life out of people with that thing   
in her hand. She didn't know how, but she managed to live through the beatings of the pan.  
  
While Bulma was in deep thought, the two boys were arguing. Within   
minutes, they were sending ki blasts. Bulma never noticed, she was too busy   
thinking.  
  
"Bulma-san?" Bulma snapped back to reality to see Goten's onyx   
eyes looking at her curiously. "Bulma-san, is Okaa-san gonna be alright?"  
  
"Of, course." Bulma answered. "I mean, how much can Chi Chi   
change in 11 or 12 years!"  
  
"Kaa-san, can I have more cookies?" Trunks asked, after hiding a   
broken vase under an armchair.  
  
"No."  
  
"What, why???"  
  
Bulma glared at Trunks. "You'll ruin your apetite. You don't wanna have   
that happen, do you?"  
  
"Kaa-san, don't you remember? Me an' Goten can eat more than   
enough food for about, say, 5 or 6 armies at the minimum." Trunks reminded.   
Besides, it's not like a few cookies would make us full."  
  
Bulma sighed in defeat. They did have a point. Then, an idea   
suddenly came to her. Cavaties! "But you'll rot your teath with cavaties!"  
  
Trunks frowned. "There's always the dentist to torture us with needles   
and other junk! Besides, going to the dentist is our fault. You said so yourself!" He   
didn't really care if he goes to the dentist, he just wanted his 2000 cookies. If he   
didn't want his cookies too bad, he would of begged Bulma to never ever take to the dentist.  
  
Goten hated dentist and were scared of them. He didn't want cookies   
that much....yet. "But Trunks, I don't want holes in my teeth!" Goten whined. He heard   
scary stories about dentists from Gohan. But when ever Gohan told him those   
stories, his mother always came in and start hitting him with her frying pan.  
  
"Baka, they fill your teeth with something...I just don't know what   
though, but all I know is they fill your teeth up with something!!" Trunks snapped.   
"Besides, according to dad, because of our heritage, we are less likely to get   
cavities than other children!"  
  
"What about your heritage? Does you fathers' family have hard teeth   
or something?" Bulma asked, leaning in closer to her future son.  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled in annoyance as Nappa was singing horribly, waving   
around a bottle of beer, instead of doing his job, getting everything ready for their   
mission : Plurge Chikyuu-sei.  
  
Vegeta snapped the stick in his hands in half. Maybe he should kill   
Nappa and get away from him. Besides, it's not like he needed him. Vegeta lifted   
his hand up an blasted Nappa into oblivion and turned back to the other Saiya-jins,   
happy to get rid of Nappa. (pretty useless scene. It just explains how Nappa is never   
seen again in the story.)  
  
  
  
Eighteen walked to the front door to Capsule Corps. She knocked on   
the door, waiting patiently for an answer. After hearing a few shouts and crashes,   
Bulma answered the door.  
  
"Hey, B-chan." Eighteen said, as she entered the building. "Having   
fun?"  
  
"Ugh. I can't stand those two. They broke about 30 vases!" Bulma   
whined. "They say they're from the future! And the kid named after underwear,   
Trunks, I think, keeps yelling and cursing at the other kid, I think he was Goten. They   
sure have an imagination!"  
  
Trunks' head poked out from the living room. "But it's true!!!" he   
whined. "Why don't you beleive us???"  
  
"Maybe because having visitors from the future is abnormal!!" Bulma   
snapped. "And people's future children don't pop out of thin air in front of them!!"  
  
"It was your fault!! Not mine, not Goten's, not even Shen Long's!!! You   
should of known better than to have me take care of your time machine and try to   
clean it!!" Trunks snapped.  
  
"Well, I don't know what the mirai me knows, but I know know to never   
leave you with suck a task!!!"  
  
"But what happens now happened in my mom's past!! She told me   
herself!!"  
  
"What if she's not telling the truth, huh!?!?!?"  
  
"Oh, so now you're calling yourself a liar!!"  
  
"Shut the hell up!!!" Eighteen snapped angerily. "What about Goten   
and Chi Chi?" she added more quietly.  
  
"Oh, Chi-chan!" Bulma shouted, running up to her childhood friend.   
She and Chi Chi knew each other since they were about 4 or 5, and they met   
Eighteen when they entered Junior High.  
  
Eighteen and Trunks followed Bulma into the living room to see Goten   
talking quietly with Chi Chi.  
  
"Chi!! You're up!!" Bulma squealed. "Why didn't you tell me!!!???"  
  
Chi Chi shrugged. "Just trying to get things straight out of Goten.   
Besides, you and Trunks seemed to be having fun arguing." She then noticed   
Eighteen. "Hey, Eighteen!"  
  
Eighteen grinned. "Hey," she said. She looked around the room. "Let   
me guess, you fed the demonic duo sugar?"  
  
"Miss Eighteen." Goten said innocently. "What does demonic mean?"  
  
Eighteen sweatdropped. "Ummm.....ask Bulma, she can explain it   
better than I can."  
  
"She should of said something like ' The duo that can't behave', or   
something." Trunks said before Goten can do anything.  
  
Goten's mouth formed an O as Eighteen glared at Trunks.  
  
"So, Chi, how do you feel about your relationship with Goten?"   
Eighteen asked.  
  
"I kinda feel shocked, worried, confused, happy, and angry." Chi Chi   
said. "You know, he might be related to Goku-san."  
  
Bulma looked Goten. "Yeah, they do look alike, huh?" Bulma added   
with a squeal, "You think he can be his father?!?!"  
  
"I had a picture of him and me when we went for some ice cream one   
time," Chi Chi said, "and GOten said he looked like his father's cousin."  
  
Trunks smacked Goten. "You baka moron. How can you open your   
big mouth like that!?!?!? Can't you tell Turles and Kakarotto apart?!?!?!? Do you   
want to die!?!?!?!?"  
  
Goten rubbed the sore spot Trunks gave him. "Gomen, Trunks-kun. I   
can't tell dad and Turles apart when they are in pictures. And it slipped!!"  
  
Trunks looked horrified. "What if you'll never be born in this timeline?   
Who'll be my partner in crime!?!?!?"  
  
Goten frowned. "We don't commit crimes. We pull pranks."  
  
"I know, but that's not point!!" Trunks whined. "As dumb as you are, I   
don't know what I'll do without you!!!!!"  
  
"What'll we do?" Goten asked. And then added shortly, "I AM NOT   
DUMB!!!"  
  
"We can let ourselves be kidnapped along with Kaa-san, your mom, and   
Eighteen." Trunks answered. "And we can try to get them together with they're   
respected mates. And if that doesn't work, we're doomed." he added casually.  
  
"What if you and Marron born, but I don't!!" Goten whined.  
  
"Baka, that's what I meant by saying we're doomed!! I'll probably   
wouldn't be where I am now!! Maybe I'll be bored out of my wits for half my life!!   
Maybe I'll never go on an adventure, or even get in trouble!!"  
  
The teenage trio didn't payed attention to the younger male duo. They   
were continuing on their conversation.  
  
"Can you beleive Trunks? I mean he's only bout 8 years old!!"   
Bulma said. "And Goten, he's the cute, innocent, naive half of the duo. You're lucky  
Chi."  
  
"I guess." Chi Chi said. "I wonder how you got a kid like Trunks?"  
  
"Bad father?" Eighteen suggested.   
  
"That could be it. I mean, according to Trunks, I don't really try to   
prevent it from happening. He said according to the mirai me, when he and Goten   
went through time, they didn't messed up time and created an alternate universe,   
but they were tossed to their universe. They are supposed to really happen in our   
timeline, just the way it is." Bulma said. "So, Chi doesn't have to worry about not   
meeting up with Goten's father, cause it will happen." (Don't get it? Don't worry, I'll  
have it more explained in the future chapters.)  
  
Unknown to the girls, Trunks and Goten snuck out.  
  
  
  
"Trunks, how are we going to get our parents together?" Goten asked   
as they were flying over a desert.He anf Trunks sensed some powerful kis around   
the area. Well maybe not powerful, but pretty powerful compared to a human.  
  
"I haven't planned it that far out yet." Trunks answered. "Your parents   
will be easier than mine, and that's all I know."  
  
"What bout Marron and her parents?" Goten asked.  
  
"We could hook em up too." Trunks said. "I wonder where Krillan   
is....."  
  
"You mean you don't know??" Goten gasped. This was going to make   
their job harder.  
  
"I was never told that!!!!" Trunks snapped. "Besides, I can't ask either.   
It would make me sound to nosy." Trunks paused, then added, "I think he's in high   
school."  
  
"But where?" Goten asked, yet again.  
  
"Darn!! I forgot where he lives as of now." Trunks said, as he started   
cursing under his breath. "Maybe we should forget about him, and do our parents   
first."  
  
"Okay!!" Goten agreed cheerfully. He looked ahead to see a white   
large sphere with leg-like things attached to it. "There it is!!"  
  
"Let's check it out!" Trunks suggested as they snuck into the ship. The   
door opened and Trunks stuck his head in, looking both ways. He then looked at   
Goten. "Okay, follow me and stay out of trouble!!"  
  
"But you're the one that gets us in trouble!!" Goten protested.  
  
"Okay then, don't do anything bad without me!" Trunks said. "And hide   
your tail in your gi, these guys just might be Saiya-jins, or some alien race that   
knows about Siya-jins, or possibly King Cold....."  
  
"Okay Trunks. I get the picture." Goten said. "Let's just go."  
  
Trunks nodded as he went off one direction.Goten was about to follow   
him until he felt a few kis that kinda reminded him of his father. He decided to follow   
it.  
  
  
  
Kakarotto yawned. He was bored to death of listening to the lecture   
that was starting to repeat itself slowly.He just wanted to get this over with and get   
back home.   
  
He looked at the clock and then back to the front. His mind then   
wandered off to the times he spent with Chi Chi, from the time they first met, to the   
time where he first discovered ice cream, which he must admit was pretty good.  
  
Shouts and loud sirens interupted his thoughts. He looked up to see a   
little boy who looked exactly like him, floating about 9 feet up in the air, staring back   
with large innocent eye.  
  
"Who are you!?" Kakarotto demanded the youth.  
  
Before the mini Kakarotto look-alike could answer, a boy with short   
lavender hair flew to the boy and started shouting at him.  
  
"Goten, why did you stray off?" Trunks yelled. "You had me scared to   
death!"  
  
"Gomen, Trunks." Goten apologized. He brighten up soon. "Trunks, I   
found him! I know for sure! I can even feel the bond!!" he exclaimed, pointing to   
Kakortto.  
  
"I found mine too!" Trunks exclaimed. "Come on we have to go. We   
can't delay them from taking half the Chikyuu-jins into slavery!!" With that, Trunks   
and Goten flew off.  
  
"KAKAROTTO!!!!" a mad voiced shouted. Kakarotto truned his   
attention to the source of the voice, Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? AND HOW DID THEY KNOW!!!!"   
Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Dunno." Kakarotto answered. "Why are you asking me for?"  
  
"Since of the brats look exactly like you, I assumed you knew." Vegeta   
asnwered. "I'm sure they are not Chikyuu-jins."  
  
"How can you tell? I mean they could be Chikyuu-jins for all we know."  
  
"BAKA!!!! How the hell did two children over power our security   
system???? If they are Chikyuu-jins, how can the have a huge jump in power so   
quickly????!!!!"  
  
"Gee, I don't know!" Kakarotto said, scratching the back of his head.   
"How?"  
  
Vegeta hit himself on his forehead with his palm, muttering about 'how   
stupid Kakarotto is.'  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
Hi!! Next chapter is without a doubt is the kidnapping thingy part. Chi Chi and Bulma and Eighteen are going to become slaves, as for Goten and Trunks, I'm not sure what to do to them.  
  
Trunks and Goten will try to hook up their parents so they can live in the timeline they are currently live in. It was Lady Nightshade's sugestion, and I like it.  
  
I'm not to sure on how the saiya-jins are going to get to Chi Chi and Bulma either, adbzfan2k03. Gomen, it's the only part of the story I now have left to plan!  
  
As for the anonymous person, I know there's no such thing as a perfect boyfriend of husband. But people can dream, right?  
  
Oh, for those who noticed, in chapter four(I think), when Goten asked Chi Chi what year it was, I just chosed a random number.  
  
Anyways, please review and tell me how you like it!!!  
  
Until next time,  
Joi Mugenno 


End file.
